lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyon Emerson
Kyon Emerson is a young British American teenager from Bristol, England whom now lives in Tokyo, Japan and attends schooling at Tsukuba Academy. Kyon is also a mage, the development of his powers coming from his mother's side of the family. Personality Kyon is someone that enjoys his privacy while he is, for lack of a better word, a walking oxymoron. He's known to spend his time alone, rather than associating himself with others his own age. He has the curiosity of your average teenager, reading a lot of occult books as well as practicing some of the many things he finds within them. Yes, Kyon is a practitioner of magic because his mother was a witch, passing down the heritage of magic to him through birth. This is something that he keeps to himself but his interests is what keeps others at bay from socializing with him or causing them to bully him because they find him to be an oddball. However, he doesn't allow this to keep him from learning what interests him. He has a large fascination with not only magic but also with non-human beings as well, mostly because he is aware that a lot of them do exist and live alongside normal people. There are some non-human beings that Kyon doesn't particularly favor but that doesn't stop him from reading up about them. He's also dabbled a bit in potion making which given the part time job that he has, allows him to divulge more into it and the world of magic itself. As such, he's learned a lot of non-verbal and verbal spells on top of position making, becoming quite a fast and skilled learner. Being the loner type that he is that spends a lot of time reading, Kyon is exceptionally intelligent, passing all of his classes with exceedingly high scores that make even his classmates jealous of him. However, such things like that do not phase him in the slightest since he doesn't believe in slacking off in his studies and makes good grades because of the simple fact that he wants to, not because he's expected to. Kyon finds comfort more in his hobbies rather than in people and tends to become surprise when someone actually speaks to him that isn't trying to do him harm, which is rare. Kyon grew up as a lonely child with a personality consider to be bitter, sarcastic and cold. He tends to hold grudges and was extremely spiteful towards those whom he disliked greatly, particularly those that liked giving him a hard time because he was known to stay to himself and was different from others. He never got along well with those his own age, having repressed his feelings and emotions as a child and grew up with poor social interaction skills. Kyon's very insecure, vulnerable and oftentimes yearn to be part of something better. While he grew up knowing of his magical background heritage, due to his mother being a witch but his father human was human but he wasn't close to them emotionally no matter how much he tried to connect to them, much like how he tried to connect with other children which ended in FAIL obviously. His parents fought on a regular basis and he steered clear of them whenever they did. It is because he knew his father hated him and his mother because of what he was that was because behind many of their arguments. He knew he was different, being able to perform magic, something that most people don't consider to be real and his interest and practice in it grew the older he became. Yet, he didn't care. Many who discovered this about him considered him a freak or weirdo, making him a victim of constant bullying from other students who aren't into such things, believing that Kyon could actually 'harm' them with magic. While he could, being the person that he was, he chose not to indulge in petty and childish revenge tactics that most would use to get back at others that have wronged them. Kyon is also known to be private about his personal affairs or rather, lack there of and views showing emotions as a sign of shameful weakness. He has superb emotional control and was adept at concealing his thoughts and feelings from others. However, Kyon was not incapable of losing his temper with others. Although Kyon takes an interest in other magical beings as well as non-human ones as well, it is clear he doesn't like seeing magic being abused and there is a possibility he would voice his opinion of it should he see it. Preferably when normal people aren't around. Appearance Kyon is a thin pale young man at the height of 5'8'' with shoulder-length greasy black hair that frames his face and onyx black eyes, making him the spitting image of his father, whom of which he'd inherited a lot of his physical traits from. The vast majority of his appearance is unkempt which is considered to be most unusual for young Englishman, however Kyon doesn't focus a lot of his time on his appearance, therefore wearing whatever makes him feel comfortable. His wardrobe mostly consists of the color black and wears it with anything he has on. He wears the required school uniform for the grade level that he's in. It consists of a long sleeved white oxford shirt, long sleeved purple jacket though he replaces this jacket with an old one from his former school he attended, purple pleated plaid pants with matching belt and black suede shoes. History Kyon Emerson was born in Bristol, England to parents Hellen Prince and Carver Emerson. Normally, the birth of a child is met with such joy an celebration, but it wasn't the case for Kyon. His was met with pain and agony, not to say that Hellen didn't love love her son since she was the one who'd given birth to him but rather, she was on her own in raising him. This was because her husband Carver wasn't much support, not to mention, he was too busy always working to be home to help her take care of their only child. Kyon managed to find warmth and comfort in the arms of his mother despite his father's neglect. The reason behind it was because of the fact that Hellen was from a family of witches and neglected to tell Carver what she was. This was mostly out of her own fear of being unaccepted by someone that she truly loved. She also believed that the child she had would grow up would be somewhat normal if he had a regular father and not a non-magic one. But this was not the case. Kyon inherited the ability to perform magic, thus the aggression and anger from his father grew. Kyon grew up not really knowing much about his mother's side of the family because she never really talked about them. It is possible that because of her decision to marry and have a child with Kyon's father might be the reason why she doesn't because they didn't approve of it. Carver hated Kyon and his mother for what they were as well as disliking the idea that they were more powerful than himself, taking a lot of his anger out on his wife because of it while leaving their son to hide in their room with a pillow over his head to drown out their voices. Carver often spouted cruel words to his son, telling him how worthless he was and calling him an abomination to all things ordinary. Kyon grew to hate his father and though hie loved his mother dearly, he still found himself spending as much time as he possibly could away from home, which was relatively small considering it was just the three of them. As a child, Kyon tried to interact with the neighborhood children but they always tease him about how he looked and dressed because he wore hand me down clothes and always appeared to be a bit dirty, making a lot of parents believe that he wasn't well cared for by his parents. Kyon didn't allow the children to get the better of him, feeling that he didn't nee them as they were just as bad as his father. Deep down, he knew he was better than them all. He could do magic but was not allowed to use it on them. This bullying from other children continued even as he attended school in Bristol at Ashton Gate Primary School and then later Ashton Park School up until the age of thirteen. Kyon may not have hated the idea of attending school but he did hate how he was treated while he attended it. The other kids in school were far much worse in picking at him than the neighborhood kids. It didn't take long for them to start picking on him and going as far as physically doing him bodily harm because they believed themselves to be better because of their family upbringing. Things that Kyon could've cared less about. He liked what he wore and he felt comfortable with himself even if others didn't. Girls avoided him, finding him to be weird looking, weirdly dressed as well as reading things they found to be odd. Like old books about magic that were passed down to him by his mother. He would take these to school and read them, finding hiding places among the school grounds to try and practice some of the spells that were in them, including creating a few new spells of his own. Though the rumors were led to be false, many of his classmates would often run to their teachers, lying on Kyon saying that they saw him practicing magic while speaking in languages they didn't understand. Because of that, he was forced to leave anything magic related home out of fear that they would be taken away anytime he had to be searched or his things gone through. Given that the teachers in his school were strict, there wasn't much of a high tolerance for things that were considered to be abnormal. He disliked that others treated him the way they did without trying to understand him, let alone get to know him, making Kyon a social outcast among his peers. So whenever he attended school, he kept his mind focused solely on his studies and whenever home and alone, he focused on practicing and perfecting his magic abilities. Things at home didn't get any easier for him. His mother was proud that he was making good grades in school, Kyon being an exceedingly bright young boy, however, his father didn't comment too much about it unless it involved what he was, especially when they'd get calls home about the things students have told their teachers. While Kyon would assure his mother he did no such thing where anyone could see him, his father didn't believe him and yelled at his mother more about how she was raising their child. Eventually, at the age of ten, he got fed up with his father doing that and stood up against him but in the process received a smack to the face, the first time his father had ever hit him. Embarrassed by what happened, Kyon avoided going to school for an entire week until his bruise face eventually healed. His teachers question his absence but lied to them telling him that he'd come down with the flu so they wouldn't get any more suspicious than they already was of him and start checking into his family background. But due to his father having hit him, Kyon held a begrudging hatred for the man, more so than he already did. He could handle him not liking magic and all but going as far as striking him was completely uncalled for. By the time he'd turned thirteen, he'd been just about finished with his sixth year in school when his mother had decided out of the blue that she was leaving her son's father. Kyon was most surprised at this but they lived poorly so he didn't know exactly where the two of them were going to go if they barely had any money to survive on their own. But Hellen had told him that she'd gotten back in touch with her parents because she was done putting up with Carver's behavior and was more than glad to divorce him. Not like it phase Carver any since he was more than glad to be rid of his wife and son. He'd into an alcoholic over the years but eventually he sobered up after the divorce. As for Hellen and Kyon, they left the country of England to live with her parents in Japan. It was part of their agreement in taking their daughter and grandson in if they were to come and live with them. Hellen had to leave Carver. They wanted her to leave her son too but she was adamant about bringing him with her because he suffered the same abuse as she did and wanted him to have a better life growing up while he still had the chance to do so. She wanted him to make friends, be accepted somewhere that wouldn't prosecute him for being different even if they didn't know what he truly was. Her parents agreed to this and allowed them to live with them and immediately, Kyon was enrolled into Tsukuba Academy in Tokyo as a student at the age of fourteen. His grandparents felt the boy would fair better attending a prestigious school where there were academy standards set an they were told all about Kyon's grades from his mother so they believed he should have no problems getting into the swing of things. As for how Kyon felt about all of this, he was just glad to not be around his father anymore.. He didn't know his grandparents all that well but suffice to say, he was grateful that they took him and his mother in, even though he knew that they originally wanted his mother to leave him with his father. Had she done so, there was a chance that he would've hated her just as much as he hated him. Nevertheless, she did not and fought to keep her son with her. As for herself, things got better for his mother. She got a job and started to smile more than she used to. She also seemed to re-bond with her parents who were able to practice magic and they always saw to it that Kyon be taught the basics of it, however, he by then, knew more than they did so there was not much more that he needed to be taught. So they were satisfied knowing that their daughter didn't entirely keep their son in the dark about their family heritage but they still expected a lot more out of him but Kyon went on doing things as he'd always done, doing them for himself and not for others or because he was asked to. Attending school in Japan was much different from attending school in Bristol. While there were you usual students that poked fun at the weak and defenseless, many seemed to overlook him, therefore, his school experiences for the next two years weren't all that bad. He was left alone to practice magic, even on the grounds of Tsukuba considering there was more than just himself that actually had powers of their own. He could also sense the lingering darkness that seemed to hover over the school like a veil but as of recently it's grown to hang more all over the entire city of Tokyo. His family doesn't seem to take much notice to it but Kyon is no fool. He's seen many things whilst attending the school and yet hasn't made much of a move to get involved. He still desires to be part of something bigger but part of him is unsure if he should, especially after the constant occurrences that go on, on school grounds. Most of the school faculty are blind to it except for a few that are trying to keep whatever is going on at bay or they were actually part of what was going on themselves. If things get worse, Kyon will then feel the need to step in but until that time, he remains ever closed off to himself, focusing on his studies and magic training. He lives on campus in a dorm room alone since his grandparents are the ones footing the bill for his tuition there and he has a job working at a real magic shop and much like he did in his former schools, he excels in all of his classes at Tsukuba, proof that there was no need for his mother or grandparents to worry about him not being able to catch up or fit in. Still socially awkward around others maybe but he's got a long time to learn if someone decides to give him a chance at least. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Anissa Granville Kyon's slow friendship with Anissa Granville, a young girl who is a half human and half Anodite being is possibly the only thing that's brought some true joy into his life. Unintentionally, he met Anissa who had wandered into the magic shop and although then he had no real opinion about her, it was later when he rescued her from being kidnapped by a psychotic alien named Lucas that he began to become slightly intrigued by her though whilst interacting with her more thoroughly, it started out as him becoming annoyed with her. His way of talking made Anissa nervous about saying the wrong things and Kyon himself wasn't used to the idea of talking to anyone, much less someone who also could perform magic. Anissa was different from the many people he'd come across that had magic but he could sense that she was powerful but lacked confidence in her own abilities. A trait the both of them seemed to share. Plus she was more talkative and cheerful, the complete opposite of himself. It was something to get used to. That and the idea that his first kiss had come from this very girl. Though he'd denied his interest in her to himself, she did seem to want to learn more about magic from him, the type of magic that he did. Kyon didn't mind teaching her. They began to hang out more and he had even allowed her to borrow a few of his magic materials for her to study from in her spare time. He'd come to like hanging out with her and Anissa felt the same way about him. It wasn't until much later the two admitted attraction for one another but it is considered awkward at best. With things that are happening now concerning Anissa's involvement with stopping Tutock and helping to take down his army of followers along with the help of others, Kyon offered his help to her as well and has agreed to stand by her side no matter how trying times get. He cares about her and her safety. Abilities Spellcasting Kyon's interests lies within the dark side of magic and therefore studies and practices learning dark spells and cures, some to which he'd actually created on his own. Despite this, he's not used any of the spells he's cased on people but rather animals or insects, using them as test subjects. He could also perform other simple magics such as levitation, disarming and creating shields. He's has invented new spells, most of them healing spells, others counter-curse spells and memory extraction. Potion Making Kyon's really adept and creative when making new potions for various things and his prowess at such a skill extends beyond simple execution from recipes. He's known to alter the instructions of a potion, using his own variations that resulted in quicker and more efficient results. So it comes as no surprise that Kyon knows what he's doing, even if it is dangerous for someone his age. However, he does make sure to be extremely careful. Kyon Emerson Gallery kyon_emerson.jpg kyonavi.png Trivia *Kyon's character design was loosely based off of Severus Snape from the Harry Potter series but with many differences. *Like his counterpart Severus, Kyon had been mistreated throughout his childhood not only by his father but by other children. *Kyon is fascinated by Anissa's heritage and wishes to learn and know more about Anodites along with their ability in being able to perform magic more freely than other magic users. *Kyon, like Severus had also found someone to connect and fall in love with, however, Kyon is already a practitioner of the Dark Arts side of magic, therefore Anissa, while considered that such a study of magic would convert him to being evil, she soon saw that this was not the case and accepted Kyon for who he is and the type of magic he practiced being different from her own. *Kyon has spent the majority of his life alone and being only close to his mother. It is apparent that he hates his father for the verbal and physical abuse he put both him and his mother through. *He has no desire to make ammends with his father seeing as how he often berated him for being able to perform magic like his mother and hated him for what he was. He was considered later a product of his mother's lives about her side of the family. Also See *Wizard *Anodites *Anissa Granville *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Students